1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vertical machining center.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, there is known a vertical machining center which rotatably supports a spindle, moves the spindle in a vertical direction (Z direction) in a machining zone, and moves a work table in front-rear and left-right directions. For example, refer to the following non-patent literature 1.
The vertical machining center disclosed in the non-patent literature 1 has, on a column standing on a bed, a Z-axis guiding mechanism to vertically guide a spindle head and a Z-axis driving device to move the spindle head
The bed is surrounded with a splash cover. Various hoses through which coolant, lubricating oil and pressurized air pass, and electric cables are connected to the spindle head from above, and then are hung in the machining zone. Furthermore, thin cables like signal wires are inserted in a flexible duct (flexible protecting tube), and are disposed to be hung together with the flexible protecting tube.
Non-patent document 1: NSV15 type Machining Center on page 9, in “self-center (TM) No. 30 series catalog”, published in September, 2015 by Sugino Machine Limited